Love is Strange
by El Juno
Summary: The fic I wrote for...hitting my own Kiriban. Someone thinks about loving Miyako...Yaoi, Yuri and a super-happy surprise pairing...


Okay. First off...this is actually a Kiriban fic. I hit my own Kiriban (does this happen to anyone else?) and decided to write something just for me.  
  
It's...something kind of new for me. My first attempt at a certain kind of pairing...it DOES have Yaoi and Yuri, though. I'm not giving that up.  
  
*****  
  
When I first saw my beloved kissing Hikari I thought my heart would break.  
  
Maybe 'break' isn't the right word. I always knew I never REALLY had a chance with her, not really. I mean, we're so different, and she and 'Kari obviously love each other so much...but...it still hurt. Still hurts.  
  
And they just acted like I wasn't there. Or...they noticed me and brushed me off. Of course. They never REALLY notice me unless they need me. It's not anything I can BLAME them for...I think anyone would do it. We're so different...but...  
  
But still, when you see your best friend kissing your beloved, it's a big thing. And Hikari IS my best friend. How could she be anything else? And she loves...  
  
Miyako.  
  
Well, of course. Who wouldn't be? I mean, Miyako is so...MIYAKO. Who wouldn't notice that...love that...  
  
Miyako...  
  
It was so hopeless.  
  
Knowing a love was hopeless doesn't help any, though. Not when you lose your chances.  
  
Love. It's always been a strange word to me. There wasn't much of it in my early life. That's probably why I went so wrong. Even afterwards...after I was saved...love was still a strange concept. I could see it being given to others...even given to me...but I still couldn't quite feel it for myself.  
  
Until she showed up.  
  
Long hair. Purple. I always liked purple.  
  
Eyes deep as forever.  
  
A form...a grace...the air practically sparkles where she walks.  
  
And she's always been nice to us all.  
  
Hikari ended up as my best friend.  
  
But Miyako...she stole my heart. Forever and always.  
  
And...when I saw them kissing that first time...it was one of the worst experiences of my life. If only because afterwards I could see how beautiful...how wonderful...more than ever before...love made my love.  
  
Love of someone who wasn't me.  
  
Then they came back. And they told the others. It took them a while, but they all accepted it. Even Daisuke, who sometimes I has wanted to just...HURT for annoying 'Kari or ignoring my...I can't call her "my," can I?...just ignoring Miyako. Miyako would have taken him...she could have loved him. But he was so lost in Hikari that he could never see it...Takeru was happy for them both. Iori...Iori was a little confused, I think, but he was fine with it.  
  
None of them cared about me.  
  
Well, they might have CARED, if they noticed. But they didn't. They don't notice me, really, unless they need me, like I said before.  
  
Since then I've learned a lot more about love.  
  
There's one form of love...the kind 'Kari's always shown me, what I've always felt for her. It's sweet and pure...like only that form of love can be.  
  
There's what I felt for Miyako...what I suppose I still feel for Miyako. It's a different kind of love, like what Miyako and Hikari feel for each other...I suppose. I'm not sure they think I CAN feel that kind of love. It doesn't really make sense, when I think about it. Miyako's so different from me, in so many ways...  
  
Especially the blatantly obvious.  
  
There's the love I feel for all of the others, on some level. Humans and Digimon. (Even the ones I never would have believed I could have loved...two names come to mind straight off...) Even when I feel ashamed by them, or ashamed of them...or even horrified by their behavior...or anything else, I suppose...I still love them all like that.  
  
Since then I've watched love spring up all around among them. Love lives in abundance through us. Iori loves Takeru so sweetly...a young love, something like a cross between what I feel for Hikari and what I felt for Miyako...and Daisuke found his love, too. With that one of them I never thought I could have loved.  
  
And I'm stuck on the outside. As always.  
  
I suppose I should get used to it. It's all of our destinies...we can't REALLY connect with them, I don't think. And me...I can't really connect even with us, no matter how hard I try. I WAS seperated from them, at the very beginning.  
  
Even so...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hikari and Miyako were napping on the couch...or, to be more accurate, Miyako was asleep slumped against Hikari while 'Kari watched TV.  
  
At their feet sat Poromon and Gatomon.   
  
And if Gatomon occasionally gave a strange little longing glance to Miyako, no one noticed or commented.  
  
After all, people are good at ignoring things unless they need them...even their digimon.  
  
*****  
  
Did you get it? Yep, it's a pairing I'm rather happy to say that I am probably the sole supporter for...Gatomon + Miyako. You didn't REALLY think this was a Kenyako, did you?  
  
And, as for explaining the foreword...this is my first attempt at crossbreeding.  
  
So...what did you think? Go ahead and flame me...I don't get enough funny flames...  



End file.
